Flor Marchita
by naomiatikawa
Summary: Apretó el gatillo, cerrando sus ojos, esperando el impacto contra su contrario. Pero... ¡¿Por qué al abrirlos seguía allí, mirándolo, expectante, con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto odiaba!


**Flor Marchita**

Habían acordado donde verse, uno de esos tantos hoteles lujosos de aquella ciudad, llamada por todos y conocida por pocos: La ciudad del pecado. Sí, me refiero a Las Vegas. Ciudad de enormes hoteles con bellos candelabros y espectáculos nocturnos, además de haber fumadores por doquier, y luces extravagantes que eran contaminación para aquella "noche", que más bien parecía día, porque esta ciudad además de tener iluminación hasta decir no más, estaba despierta las veinticuatro horas del día.

¿Cuándo se duerme? En ningún momento, y en esa situación menos que tenía tiempo de dormir. Había acordado verse con aquel sujeto que hoy era su próxima víctima, un magnate con dinero en el dinero, con varios negocios, y la mayoría ilegales. No, él no era de la policía ni mucho menos; era contratado por un magnate contrario al nombrado, que le había pagado millones solo por matarlo. Ah, pero el trabajo de asesinato no era del todo simple ni sencillo, menos con ese tipo que tenía más guardaespaldas que el mismo presidente. Pues, la única forma que había de acercarse a este era actuando, nada más ni menos, que de una prostituta; ah, pero este gánster tenía unos gustos peculiares, era homosexual, así que necesitaban a un hombre para el trabajo de matarlo, ¿Qué mejor persona que Kuroko Tetsuya, asesino por profesión, y con belleza exótica?

Al llegar su víctima, Akashi Seijuuro, le dedico esas sonrisas picaras que guardaba para trabajos como esos, aunque normalmente no hacia trabajos sexuales, era más del tipo francotirador, pero era una buena paga, no podía ponerse de exigente ahora que se había arreglado tanto para un sujeto. Ah, pero que sujeto, al verlo entrar, hasta él sintió duda de su verdadera orientación sexual, pues bueno, este tenía características físicas tan perfectas, era tan hermoso, que comenzaba a darse para atrás. ¡¿Pero en que pensaba?! Era asesino por más de cinco años.

Tomo la mano que este le ofreció, para entrar a la suite reservada para ambos: La suite del pecado. Ya era obvio porque el nombre, ni siquiera se necesitaba explicar que solo era para actos carnales. Al entrar a este lugar, no se hizo esperar ninguno de los dos por comenzar a realizar aquel acto que todos bien conocían como sexo. No era la primera vez que Kuroko realizaba esto, pero aún no se acostumbraba a ser penetrado. Era hombre, no es tan fácil de aceptar ese hecho.

(•••)

De inmediato, su ropa fue despojada de su cuerpo, para así dejar a presencia del pelirrojo la palidez que tanto caracterizaba, como piel de mármol, sin manchas, cicatrices notables, o alguna perforación, además de su no del toda desarrollada musculatura. Eran tan perfecta, y esto porque se cuidaba y debía hacerlo, no por nada lo contrataban para esos degradantes trabajos sexuales, aunque la paga era mucho mejor que solo matar a una persona. Pues la mayoría de veces que se pedía un asesino para que actuase de, vulgarmente, puta, era porque al que se quería muerto era alguien difícil de matar, como ese tipo, Akashi Seijuuro.

La mirada del pelirrojo le recorrió el cuerpo completo, dándole un gran escalofrió que no se hizo notable en su cuerpo. Sentía que lo seducía con la mirada, cosa que si hacía, pero esa ferocidad con la que había recorrido su cuerpo lo hizo, ciertamente, temer a lo que pudiera ocurrir. Al parecer los papeles que le habían entregado sobre su víctima, no eran del todo específicos, no decían antecedentes graves, y el por qué todo el mundo lo quería muerto, bueno, además de la debida acción que tenia de magnate, no le veía otra razón para morir. Tampoco decían de algún amante ni persona que se hubiese acostado con él, y eso era temible. ¿Un hombre de esa edad sin tener experiencia sexual en los reportes? Eso realmente le era extraño. Pero bueno, lo mejor era no pensar en aquellas cosas, ¿no?

Sus manos, sin miedo alguno ni nerviosismo al ser un profesional, se dirigieron a al cuello de la camisa del contrario, deshaciendo el nudo que tenía en la corbata, aun así, dejando está colgando a cada lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Jaló de este lugar, llevándolo a la cama, y allí, tirándolo bajo su cuerpo. Ha de admitir que él no era un virgen por completo, ni inocente, y mucho menos era tan sumiso como aparentaba. Le gustaba tener a veces el control, llevarlo, manejarlo, hacerlo disfrutar, y por ultimo matarlo. Como una flor con espinas, si te acercas mucho te puedes llegar a cortar, y aun así la belleza de esta te atraerá. Ah, pero había una parte que aún no conocía del todo: "La flor que mucho es tocada al final se marchita". Tal vez algún día le iba a tocar marchitarse, pero para ese momento tendría suficiente dinero para sobrevivir hasta su muerte. No era un trabajo del todo digno, eso era claro, algunas veces quería ser amado y dar amor. Pero eso se olvidaba, era una estupidez que en su trabajo no necesitaba.

Se reincorporo encima del cuerpo del contrario, después de estar en cuatro encima de este, para dejar su trasero chocando con la pelvis de Akashi, y quitaba con cierta gracia y seducción la corbata del contrario, deshaciéndose de esta por completo. Sus manos nuevamente fueron dirigidas al cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo, desabrochando con picardía los botones, uno por uno, y cada vez deleitándose más con el pecho de este. Debía admitir que tenía su sensualidad, los músculos marcados pero no de una manera exagerada. Tal como, de alguna forma, le gustaba. Normalmente cuando hacia trabajos sexuales estaba, los cuerpos de sus víctimas no eran de su gusto, por eso no siempre disfrutaba las relaciones, solo como era de costumbre, las hacía por trabajo; pero al parecer, podría darse un pequeño gusto de disfrutar ese día.

Sus manos, inevitablemente, recorrieron la musculatura del contrario, mientras con la yema de sus dedos jugaba en cada uno de los marcados abdominales que tenía, no eran exagerados, pero si se notaban bastante, cosa que le gustaba. Se agacho un poco para, con sus labios, dar besos por la corpulencia del pelirrojo, escuchando ya unos jadeos apenas perceptible en el ambiente tan silencioso que se había formado. No hablaban, no fueron allá para hablar o hacer amistad, solo para disfrutar de las caricias del contrario. Placer, lujuria, éxtasis. Solo esas palabras existían. Nada de amor y cariño, y es que era difícil pensar en eso con alguien que apenas conocia.

Bajo con su lengua por la piel algo pálida del contrario, llenándolo con su saliva, recorriendo son sus manos el cuerpo de este, tocando el fornido cuerpo que tenía, para nada flácido como el propio. Llego con sus manos hasta el pantalón, abrochado por una incómoda correa, y de tela fina como era de esperarse de un hombre de tan alto rango. Sus manos alcanzaron el broche de la ajustada correa, desatándolo para después deshacerse de este en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Al fin hablo el gánster después de un largo, largo rato. Kuroko se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no debía porqué, después de todo ninguno de los dos se conocia para nada. Termino de desabrochar la "cerradura" del pantalón de Akashi, haciendo este trabajo con sus dientes, mientras permanecía recostado en las piernas de este, con su trasero en alto, tal como debía hacer para seducirlo, más de lo que ya, al parecer, lo tenía.

—Tetsuya. —Respondió sin mirarlo al rostro, tan solo bajando un poco el pantalón del contrario, encontrándose con un bóxer abultado por una erección creciente bajo este. Solo dijo su nombre, pues su apellido era un poco más reconocido al ser un asesino algo famoso, mala fama eso sí, pero era famoso. Más que nada esta fama estaba enlazada con los millonarios que pedían sus servicios de campo, u otros que pedían los sexuales que eran más complejos.

Lo sentía, no lo podía ver, pero lo sentía, la mirada rojiza clavada en su nuca mientras lamia por encima del bóxer del mismo. No sabía exactamente como era la expresión, tal vez desprecio, lujuria. No sabía, no podía predecirlo, y si alzaba la mirada mostraría la debilidad y nerviosismo que tanto quiso ocultar solamente con la misión de no decir su apellido. Akashi no se lo exigió, pero se podía hacer una idea del porqué no se lo había dicho, y eso no lo agradaba. Una de sus excusas podría ser simplemente el hecho de que eso solo era sexo casual, solo que lo mirara desde la perspectiva de un hombre no significara que no dejara de ser, incomodo pero lo era, una puta.

Bajo la tela que encarcelaba la longitud del contrario, para así poder alzarse en ella, antes de darle unas lamidas alrededor para mayor facilidad. No quería alargar más el tiempo que estaban permaneciendo en el silencio, en esas circunstancias. Solo quería terminar y ya, matarlo lo antes posible para poder salir de allí, o al menos ir al baño y quitarse ese asqueroso sudor que estaba chorreando desde hace un rato. Monto nuevamente su trasero en la pelvis del contrario, ya sintiendo el pene de este eréctil en su trasero, mientras se rozaba en este logar con intención de sacarle el jugo lo más que podía, pues sería la última vez, para Akashi, que tendría una relación sexual, y tampoco era tan miserable para darle un mal momento de sexo y después matarlo. Al menos lo haría disfrutar como se merece.

Alzo un poco su cuerpo, separándose del contrario, para después tocar su entrada con la cabecilla de la longitud de Seijuuro. Le dolía, le dolería y al parecer no podría levantarse en un tiempo. Normalmente siempre se dilataba antes de la penetración, no era tan masoquista como para que se la metieran sin una dilatación correcta, ya que eso realmente dolería, mucho, aun con la saliva que tenía el miembro de este, aun cuando no era virgen ya, si, si le iba a doler.

— ¿Sabes que sin dilatación no podrás levantarte la mañana siguiente? —Nuevamente la sensual voz de Akashi lo hizo volver a la realidad. Si, lo sabía muy bien, pero quería terminar con eso ya, de una vez, no le daría más vueltas al asunto. No respondió al comentario del pelirrojo, no era tan mal educado como para responder lo que pensaba, y tampoco podría decir o inventar que era un virgen porque, además de no serlo, según lo que pensaba el pelirrojo él era un acompañante. —Ven, te ayudaré.

¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Ese tipo, que apenas conocia, se "preocupaba" por su estado? Debía ser una estupidez, una muy grande, o tal vez este lo hacía para poder disfrutar más, acercarse a él, y sacarle información… ¡Sí! ¡Era eso! ¿Quién se podría preocupar por un asesino/puta/acompañante/homosexual como él?

Eso le enojaba, solo lo hacía por pesar, era eso, y para nada le gustaba tener pésames de las otras personas. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios, abriéndose paso por estos para comenzar a lamerlos frente al pelirrojo con cierta malicia, llenándolos lo suficiente de su saliva para después llevarlos a su parte trasera, ingresando primeramente un dedo. Comenzó a moverlo con lentitud, abriendo espacio para uno segundo, mientras empezaba a deshacerse en gemidos y jadeos de lujuria que empezaba a sentir más profunda, más penetrante. Los dos siguientes dedos necesarios para dilatar los metió de golpe, dando un gritito mientras su mano se aferraba al brazo del pelirrojo, el cual solo le observaba expectante, como voyeur, como deseando meterse ya en su interior. Él también sentía lo mismo, ese deseo por poder llegar más profundo.

—Ahg. —Gemio, mordiendo su labio interior, mientras abría sus dedos en su interior, volviendo a cerrarlos, para después sacarlo, sintiendo ya lo suficiente como para que entrara el miembro del contrario.

—Gime mi nombre. —Más que petición, sonó como una orden, que claro Kuroko debía cumplir, su deber era complacer y luego matar, y sí que un hombre gimiese su nombre le excitaba, no veía porqué negarse.

Esta vez más seguro, volvió a alzarse en el miembro del contrario, para luego ingresarlo, lentamente, poco a poco, sintiendo la profanación en su interior por el pene de un desconocido, moviendo sus caderas para así alcanzar profundidad en su interior. Admitía que aquello le gustaba, y más con alguien tan sexy como lo era Akashi.

(•••)

Ya estaban ambos por terminar aquel rito, mientras Kuroko permanecía encima del cuerpo de Akashi, para así tener mejor oportunidad de matarlo. Con cada embestida que el mismo se otorgaba sosteniéndose del pecho del magnate, pensaba en una forma de matarlo: ¿Lo asfixiaría con la corbata que había caído no muy lejos de ellos? ¿Le clavaria un cuchillo en el corazón? ¿Le besaría para en este darle una de las pastillas "mágicas"? ¿O simplemente le dispararía con la pistola? Aún estaba indeciso en que hacer, pero debía pensarlo rápido antes que Seijuuro eyaculara, así podría tomarlo en un momento de debilidad, aquel en el que este estaba en éxtasis. Por su parte, el placer también se hacía presente, pero debía abstenerse, primero su trabajo, después la lujuria.

—Tetsuya… —Ese simple aviso le dijo que ya era el momento, el pelirrojo estaba llegando al orgasmo. Eligio la opción más sencilla: dispararle, pues la pistola estaba en la mesa, no la suya, claramente, era la del pelirrojo, la que había traído por protección.

—Akashi-san… —Gimió suave, ladeando su cuerpo para alcanzar el arma.

La posiciono en la quijada del gánster, mientras se continuaba moviendo en un vaivén que el mismo había marcado. Akashi claramente se sorprendió, era obvio que iba a estarlo, lo iban a matar en pleno acto sexual. El asesino solo le sonrió, susurrando en voz baja " _Bye, bye_."

Apretó el gatillo, haciendo que en la habitación completa sonase el disparo. Él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por sus parpados, aun no acostumbrado al horrible sonido del disparo tan cerca de sí mismo. Comenzó nuevamente a ver la luz, abriendo sus ojos a la luz de las lámparas a medio encender, sorprendiéndose con lo que había pasado. El pelirrojo estaba sonriendo, mirándolo de forma burlesca. ¡No lo había matado! Entonces, ¿cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! La pistola era falsa, no tenía balas, no estaba cargada.

¡Era una trampa!

 _By: naomiatikawa._


End file.
